To the Park with the AllAmerican Girl
by mollybug
Summary: Danny, Lindsay, and their daughter Emily go to the park for a while! :D simple oneshot/songfic. :


**A/N: **haha, i do _not _own csi ny.

sorry to disappoint if anyone thought that... P:

oh, && the song i'm using is "all-american girl" by carrie underwood.

i swear, every time i listen to that song, i think of danny && lindsay! (:

* * *

She was flying, soaring. She had a huge grin on her face, and held up one hand high, like she was touching the sky. I guess she felt my eyes on her, because then she looked down to me, with that grin still on her face. I smiled back, and laughed. Lindsay came up next to me, entwined her arm around mine, and laughed too.

"She's got that Messer grin, y'know?" she told me, and I just nodded, still watching my beautiful daughter. Emily was definitely beautiful, just like her mother. As I stared at Emily, I realized she did have my smile. I turned back to Lindsay and placed a kiss on her nose. "But she's got your beautiful eyes, Montana."

"Daddy, Daddy! Down!" Emily cried out, and Lindsay and I both turned to her quickly. She only wanted to get down, so I caught her in the swing to slow her down gently. Once she was able to get her feet on the ground, though, she was gone. Emily ran in the other direction, to the slide. Lindsay followed shortly after her, as our daughter climbed her way up the ladder to the slide. I stayed behind, keeping a close eye on my two girls. I leaned against the pole to the swingset, and listened as they talked amongst themselves.

"Mommy, come down the slide wit me! Pwease!" Emily tossed Lindsay the puppy face, making her completely give in.

"Alright, Emi," Lindsay sighed, tossing me an unsure glance. I grinned, knowing how amusing this would be. She motioned for me to come to the slide, so I did.

"Hey, girls," I said once I was at the bottom of the slide, ready to catch the two when they got there.

"Daddy, Daddy, watch!" Emily's face lit up when she realized I was there, and pushed Lindsay out of the way. She came down the slide quickly, forgetting all about her first plans to come down with her mother. Emily fell into my arms at the bottom of the slide, and I held her small body up in the air. She held her arms and legs out like she was flying for a moment, before I brought her back down to land. She giggled, and I poked her tummy. I chuckled and Lindsay stuck her tongue out at me playfully.

"Go ahead, Montana. It's your turn," I persuaded Lindsay to come down, winking.

Lindsay rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue at me again, but slid down anyway. I caught her in my arms as I did with Emily, but instead of throwing her into the air, we kissed. She wrapped her arms around my neck as I caught her, and I couldn't help myself, I just started kissing her all over, like usual. Not for long, though, because Emily called from the top of the slide, announcing she was ready to go again.

"Okay, then, Emily, come on down!" Lindsay called up the slide, turning around to face our daughter.

Emily came down the slide quickly and Lindsay scooped her up into her arms, holding her on her waist. Emily smiled and rested her head into the crook of her mother's neck. Lindsay then turned to me. I wrapped my arm around her waist and we began walking back to the car. Though she probably wouldn't admit it, Lindsay and I could both tell Emily was tired. She'd spent a good hour here, and that was usually her limit on being active for a long period of time.

"Home now, Linds?" I asked, just to be sure. She nodded, and sighed happily. Once we were at the car, Lindsay strapped Emily into the kid's seat in the back. We climbed into the front seats, her in the passenger seat, and me as the driver. Lindsay reached over and held on to my hand as we pulled out of the park in our car. Overall, the drive was silent, until one song came on. Lindsay smiled and turned the volume up so I could hear.

_'Since the day they got married  
he'd been praying for a little baby boy,  
someone he could take fishing,  
throw the football and be his pride and joy.  
He could already see him holding that trophy,  
taking his team to state.  
But when the nurse came in with a little pink blanket,  
all those big dreams changed._

_And now, he's wrapped around her finger,  
she's the center of his whole world.  
And his heart belongs to that sweet, little, beautiful, wonderful, perfect  
All-American girl.'_

I glanced over to Lindsay, who was smiling at me out of the corner of her eyes. She giggled at my face, and I raised an eyebrow. "Wha'so funny, Montana?"

Lindsay didn't answer my question; only laughed a little harder.

I pulled into the driveway of our newly bought house, parked the car, and got out quickly. I ran to the other side to open the door for my wife, then for our daughter. Lindsay raised a suspicious eyebrow back at me, and I just grinned. "What? Can a guy not just have some manners around here?" Lindsay giggled, and pulled Emily out of the car seat, who had fallen asleep on the ride.

As we made our way into the house, I glanced down to my watch. The time read only 4 PM, which made me sigh. I climbed up the stairs behind Lindsay, who was taking our daughter to bed, but went to the makeshift living room instead, plopping myself on the couch as I waited for her. After a few minutes, Lindsay came back out and sat down next to me, sighing as well. I wrapped her into my arms and pulled her into my lap.

"Hey…" Lindsay sighed.

"Montana."

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Danny."

I brushed my fingers gently through her hair, pushing some back out of her face, and twirling some around my fingers. I could feel her soft breath on my neck and I was almost ready to go to sleep myself. But I couldn't. Not when I had this rare moment with her all to myself.

* * *

**R&R!**

i hope you liked that!

probably won't use this ever again.

the whole, danny + lindsay + emily + car + house thing, i mean.

yeahh, next time, it'll be a completely different situation!

unless, i get a surprising amount of comments about it from readers, y'know... (;


End file.
